A CEO and His Secretary
by GlobalDomination
Summary: Kageyama Tobio has done nothing but make sure to achieve perfection. Now, as the CEO of a very successful sports agency, he continues on his ruthless stomp to success. Which is about to be slightly hindered by his new secretary: one very annoying, very stupid, very adorable Hinata Shoyo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay yeah, hi, I'm late to the Haikyuu! Bandwagon, but I've drunkenly jumped on and will not be letting go. Enjoy my crack version of the good old 'Boss and Secretary Falling in Love' story.**

* * *

"_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!_"

Kageyama Tobio stares blankly at the mop of orange in front of him. He can't fathom how someone with a Carrot-Top even got an interview at his company, let alone actually _hired _as his secretary's assistant.

He glances at Kiyoko, who knew him so well by now that she instantly read his incredulous face asking a silent "This guy?" She responds with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"We are really lucky to have you, Hinata-kun," Kiyoko says, patting the young man on his back. "I'm sure Kageyama-san would agree."

Head still bowed, the new hire misses Kiyoko shooting a cold glare at Tobio.

"Mm," Tobio grunts noncommittally.

Carrot-Top-Hinata Shoyo-finally raises his head, giving Tobio a blinding, toothy grin. Tobio jerks back at the sheer brightness of it. His assessment of the man's face didn't end there, noticing Hinata also had large brown eyes that seemed to take up half of his face.

Right. The new guy is 50% eyeballs, 50% smile, and 100% not going to last. After all, Tobio had already driven three prospective assistant secretaries to quit just this past month.

This new one, short and puppy-like, didn't look tough enough to handle the terms and conditions one emphatically ignores when downloading a new app, let alone the complicated, multi-million dollar contracts that Tobu negotiates.

"Okay," he says, after a moment. "I'm sure Shimizu-san will show you everything."

"Oh! Yes, sir!" Hinata answers enthusiastically, bowing again.

Tobio gives a dismissive wave and walks back to his office, still slightly unnerved by Hinata's excessive cheeriness.

* * *

**Still thinking about his tall, taciturn CEO's lukewarm welcome, Shoyo asks, "Is he always like that?"**

"Like he's got a permanent stick up his ass?" Kiyoko replies as she settles behind her desk. "Yeah."

Shoyo splutters, "I-I didn't mean it like that…"

"It's fine, Shoyo," she says with a roll of her eyes. "He prides himself in his stick-up-his-assholish-ness. Thinks the only way to rule is with an Iron Fist. That's why…"

Here she lowers her voice, eyes scanning the reception area, "...everyone calls him King Kageyama."

Shoyo giggles. "That's kind of an awesome nickname."

Kiyoko shakes her head. "Never let him hear you say it."

After a pause, she regards Shoyo with a somber expression.

"He's a good man, you know," she says. "Just...a little hard around the edges."

"Eh? He looks hard all over," Shoyo says without thinking. He immediately realizes the innuendo in his words and smacks a hand over his reddening face. "I didn't mean-not like that-!"

Kiyoko just chuckles and boots up her computer.

"Careful there, Anastasia," she teases."You wouldn't want him to show you his special playroom, I promise. It probably has an actual Iron Maiden."

Face redder than his hair, Shoyo turns to his own computer as a merciful escape.

_"Well, he does look hard all over,"_ a voice in his mind whispers, traitorous, "_Except maybe that ass. It looks firm, but still very squeezable."_

Shoyo shakes his head clear of the lascivious thought.

_"No! Remember your HR training on sexual harrassment, Shoyo!" _

He dives into the pile of work Kiyoko has started explaining to him, grateful for the distraction.

* * *

By noon, Shoyo has learned why his new boss' nickname is "King Kageyama."

"_Although_," he thinks to himself with gritted teeth, "Dictator _Kageyama is more apt."_

Just in the first four hours of Shoyo's first day alone, Kageyama has demanded they promptly respond to hundreds of e-mails, set several appointments with people who seemed to only be free on the same days and times as each other, and locate an endless amount of files for him to peruse.

All without a single "Please" or "Thank you."

"Let's get lunch, Shoyo," Kiyoko said with a sigh. She stretches in her chair and rubs her tired eyes.

"Sure," Shoyo says. "Let me just drop this file off to Kageyama-san."

He knocks politely on the imposing door with a brass nameplate declaring: "Kageyama Tobio." Underneath is his title: "Chief Executive Officer."

Shoyo knocks politely, then opens the door. Kageyama is bent over his desk, scrutinizing a document. He doesn't look up at the intrusion.

"Sir," Shoyo mumbles. "I have the file on Ichiro Suzuki that you asked for."

Kageyama beckons without a word and Shoyo tentatively walks up to place the file delicately on his desk.

Shoyo stands there for a long moment, staring nervously at Kageyama. Seconds tick by until Kageyama realizes Shoyo is still, inexplicably, in his office.

"That's all," he says.

"Umm...well! Sir, I just wanted to say...it's just that..." Shoyo takes a deep breath and then charges headlong, "You see, sir, my Mom taught me to say 'Thank you' when someone does something for me."

The leaden silence that follows must be every living thing waiting with baited breath, Shoyo thinks. It takes Kageyama some time to process what his subordinate just said. When Shoyo's words finally reach him, he furrows his brows.

Shoyo stares back haughtily as Kageyama leans back in his plush, leather chair.

"_Probably made to fit to his ass measurements," _Shoyo thinks. "_Dammit. Don't think about his ass now, Shoyo!_"

"Go on then," Kageyama says.

"Sir?" Shoyo's teeth chatter. The room's temperature seems to have dropped ten degrees. Or maybe that was just the cold glint in Kageyama's dark blue eyes.

"You wanted to say 'Thank you' to me, did you not?" Kageyama stares intently at Shoyo. "I personally don't think it's necessary, but go ahead."

A nerve pops in Shoyo's forehead.

"No!" he screeches. "_You _should say 'Thank you' to _me_! Idiot!"

The silence before was a cacophony of sound compared to the absolute quiet now. It is so quiet Shoyo can hear his own racing heartbeat, hear Kageyama's jaw drop, hear the wailing cry of an infant in the distance.

On second thought, that might have been his inner voice weeping about his undoubtedly short-lived career at Tobu.

Welp. Shoyo knows there's only one thing for him to do.

He backpedals his way out of Kageyama's office and sprints past a befuddled Kiyoko down the long hallway, fully intending to run to the Eshima Ohashi Bridge and launch himself into the welcoming waters of Nakauimi Lake.

"Oi! Hinata!" he hears from behind him. He turns to see his boss charging after him, absolute fury in his face.

"_This must be what the people feel during the Running of the Bulls_," he thinks. "_Good thing I'm so fast."_

He kicks himself into a higher gear and skids in front of the elevator, frantically pressing the Down button.

"GET. BACK. HERE." Shoyo's eyes widen as Kageyama closes the distance, his life flashing before his eyes until-

_DING!_-like a deus ex machina, the elevator arrives.

Shoyo launches himself into the elevator and mashes the Close Doors button. As the doors slide close, he breathes a sigh of relief.

Until a large, slender hand appears in the small gap still left and forces the elevator doors open. Shoyo's eyes widen in fear as a panting Kageyama looms over him like an Angel of God.

Kageyama stomps into the elevator and places a hand on Hinata's now windblown hair. His fingers tighten around orange strands.

Shoyo gulps.

* * *

**A/N: Oh wow I really did it, I wrote a whole chapter. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. Or just plain compliments are fine too. Actually, probably just give me compliments. My fragile heart can't take any perceived slight right now. Or ever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Kagehina is my life and I will live and die on this ship.**

* * *

The last thing Tobio remembers is Hinata brazenly calling him an idiot. Before he knows it, he's filled with rage, chasing after the orange streak down the hallway, and prying the elevator doors open.

The fear is evident in Hinata's eyes as Tobio reaches out to grab the man's hair. This probably breaks all protocols of professionalism, but he doesn't care.

No one had ever called him an idiot before.

Oh, Tobio is sure people have called him an idiot-amongst a host of other names-behind his back. But never to his _face_. That this young upstart with the cute puppy face had snarled it so viciously shocked him more than if Hinata had stripped naked and started dancing in his office.

Without thinking, he squeezes Hinata's head and thunders, "What the hell did you say to me, dumbass?"

With a sudden jerk, he is dragged down as Hinata bows deeply with Tobio's hand still in his hair.

"I am so sorry, Kageyama-san-sama, sir, I wasn't thinking!" Now that the rage has subsided somewhat, Tobio notices the young man is shaking.

_DING!_

Tobio quickly turns as the elevator doors open to reveal someone waiting to get on.

"T-tobio?" the person says, taking a couple of steps into the elevator. "What are you doing?"

Tobio recognizes his top agent, Sugawara Koushi, staring. Belatedly, he realizes how odd the scene must look: the CEO of their company, disheveled and breathing hard from exertion, pulling on the hair of a deeply apologetic man.

He pulls his hand away as if the fiery red hair had the heat of an actual fire and grimaces.

"Ah, nothing!" He steps out of the elevator, dragging Hinata along with him.

Feeling the pressure from his head release, Hinata raises his head to see a tall, gray-haired man staring at him with kind and curious eyes. Tobio notices the tell-tale heat of a blush creeping up Hinata's neck.

"H-hello!" he says, bowing again.

"What'd this poor kid do to you, Tobio?" Koushi asks.

"This...this..._dumbass_," Tobio spits out, "called me an idiot."

He whirls around to glare at Hinata, who squeaks like a panicked mouse. Hinata immediately jumps behind Koushi, like a chick taking shelter under the wing of its mother. Tobio pinches the bridge of his nose. It is probably a good thing he had run into Koushi like this.

**TOBU CEO COMMITS HOMICIDE** would not have made a great headline in the morning.

"I already said I was sorry!" Hinata grumbled, peeking around the arm of his newfound bodyguard.

Tobio's eye twitches in anger and he moves to grab Hinata.

"Now, now, Tobio!" Koushi says, stopping his arm. "I'm sure he had a good reason for calling you an idiot. Right, Akage-kun?" He smiles at the red-faced Hinata.

Tobio grits his jaw in anger. Isn't Koushi _his _friend? Why is he jumping in to defend this shrimp?

"I do, I do!" Hinata exclaims. He points an accusing finger at Tobio. "This guy made me slave all morning without a single word of thanks and when I called him out on it, he thought _I_ should be the one thanking _him!_"

"Ahh…" murmurs Koushi, steely gray eyes meeting Tobio's blue ones. "Well doesn't that sound like a reasonable explanation, Tobio?"

"Wh-what?" Tobio splutters, shaking with indignance. "It is absolutely not! He was being completely disrespectful!"

Koushi rubs his head in thought. "But weren't you the one who was disrespectful by not thanking him for his hard work?"

Tobio opens his mouth in retort, but again the ding of the elevator interrupts him. A very worried Kiyoko steps out to see the tableau.

* * *

"Shouyo!" Kiyoko exclaims. "What-what happened? What did you do?"

She doesn't need an explanation to know that Shouyo had done something reckless _again_ and she was going to have to help him worm his way out of it _again_.

It's been like that since their high school days, when she had been the manager of the volleyball team and had to physically force Shouyo to stop running laps or spiking drills and get rest before big games.

Not waiting for a response, she turns to bow to Kageyama.

"I am so sorry, Kageyama-san," she says. "It is completely my fault for not training him more carefully. I will work hard to fix whatever mistakes he may have made."

Hearing her plea, Shouyo's defensiveness gives way for a pang of guilt.

Shit. He messed up. Kiyoko stuck her neck out to get him this job and it's only halfway through his first day before she's having to apologize for his stupidity.

He pushes his way forward and bows an even deeper bow.

"No, sir!" he says. "Shimizu-san did nothing wrong! It was-I was-"

Here he trails off, not sure how to placate the seething man before him. Ah, he supposes there's nothing else to do but-

Kageyama starts at the loud smack of Shouyo's forehead hitting the ground as he kneels in _dogeza_. "I am sorry for calling you an idiot, Kageyama-sama! Please forgive me!"

In the ensuing awkward silence, Kageyama clears his throat.

"Th-that's enough," he murmurs. "Get up."

Shouyo refuses to move from his spot on the floor.

"Ne, Akage-kun." The gray-haired man who had protected him earlier nudges him kindly and pulls him to his feet. "Tobio says it's okay, so it's okay."

"Thank you, sir!" Shouyo says, rubbing the now reddened spot on his forehead. That's probably going to leave a bruise. But, it's not like he's a stranger to those.

"Call me Sugawara," the man says, extending a hand.

"Ah! Hinata." Shouyo takes the man's hand gratefully, too nervous to look him in the face.

"C'mon, Tobio," Sugawara says, dragging Kageyama by his suit jacket. "I was on my way to get you for lunch, anyway, so let's go."

"Wait a second!" Kageyama protests, still glaring at Shouyo. "I have to-"

"Now, now," Sugawara says with a firm and slightly intimidating tone. "You'll probably feel better after you get some food in you. Later."

And with that, they are off, leaving a very very relieved Shouyo and Kiyoko in their wake.

* * *

Kiyoko gapes at him and if it weren't for his near-death experience earlier, Shouyo would have found it funny: her mouth opening and closing wordlessly like a stunned fish.

"Y-you called our boss-no-_our CEO_ an idiot?" she finally exclaims. "To his _face?_"

The two of them sit in the breakroom with their lunches turning cold as Shouyo recited what had occurred in Kageyama's office.

"Yes," Shouyo says, "I don't know...he was so rude and it just slipped out."

"You, Hinata Shouyo, are the one who is the idiot."

"I know, I know," Shouyo groans, putting his head in his hands. "Do you think he's gonna fire me?"

Kiyoko finally picks up her chopsticks and takes a bite of rice.

"Hmm…" she ponders as she chews, "Hard to say. That seems like an overreaction. It's not like you did anything to hurt the company."

"Yeah, but you should have seen his face! It was all _GRRRR_ and _BLARGH_ and _I'M GOING TO KILL YOU_!"

"That's just how he looks," Kiyoko says. "But maybe get him an apology present and lay low for a while."

"An apology present! Yes, that's a great idea!" Shouyo taps his palm with a fist. "But...what should I get?"

Kiyoko shrugs. "Maybe a bottle of whiskey? He likes to drink Hibiki."

Shouyo's eyes widen in awe at his friend. "Waaah amazing, Kiyoko-sama! How do you know that?"

"Don't call me that, dummy," she says, a hint of a smile on her lips. "And it's my job to know as his secretary. Something you'll have to know also, amongst many other facts about Kageyama-san. First and foremost being that you do _not_ call him an idiot."

Shouyo hangs his head in shame. "Noted."

He brightens up immediately, however, never one to dwell on the past for long.

"I should also get you a thank you present for helping me! And Sugawara-san for protecting me!"

He begins to cheer up as he brainstorms what sorts of gifts to get them, shoveling his lunch messily into his mouth.

* * *

"Well I must say. That little Akage-kun has guts," Koushi chuckles around a mouthful of salad.

"Who is Akage-kun?" Ryuunosuke asks, peering curiously at him.

Tobio spears his steak with venom, imagining a certain redhead's defiant face in its place.

Koushi had dragged Tobio all the way to the café across the street to join their other friends, Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu, both nurse practitioners at the hospital down the block.

The four of them had known each other since high school, brought together by volleyball and kept together by the affection that can only bloom between people who have suffered the lowest of lows (meals salted by their tears after a particularly heartrending loss) and the highest of highs (piling on top of each other in a screaming, sweaty mess after winning the championship game).

"Weeeelllll…" Koushi says, glancing at Tobio now hacking at his meat. "I don't actually know. Is he an intern or something, Tobio?"

Tobio doesn't answer, choosing instead to gnash on his steak with the force of a lion ripping the meat off its prey.

"Anyway, doesn't matter, "Koushi says. "Apparently he's someone who called Tobio an idiot today."

He leans in with a smirk, "To his _face_."

Ryuu and Yuu gasp in response, clutching dramatically at their chests.

"Someone called Tobio an _idiot?!_" Ryuu shouts.

"To his face?!" Yuu adds.

Tobio feels his right eye twitch furiously at the memory.

"Koushi…" he warns.

"So you need us to help bury the body or…?"

"There is no body!" Tobio snaps at Ryuu. "I didn't do anything to him!"

"Didn't do anything," Koushi scoffs, "The poor thing looked frightened to death coming out of the elevator!"

"But why did he call you an idiot, Tobio?" Yuu asks after chomping down his sandwich it what seemed like two bites.

"I-I don't know! Probably because he's a dumbass!"

At this, Koushi snorts. Good thing he was around to correct the record. "Apparently, he made Akage-kun work his ass off all day without thanking him. And then when Akage-kun scolded him, he said Akage-kun should be saying thank you to _him_!"

He shakes his head. "Can you believe this guy?"

"Why should I thank him?" Tobio drops his fork, irritated at his friend's lack of loyalty. "It's his _job _to do what I say."

"Oh, Tobio," Yuu says.

"Tobio, Tobio, Tobio," Ryuu echoes.

The two of them cross their arms and shake their heads in clear disapproval.

"What!"

"You haven't changed at all have you," Yuu responds.

"You may be the big boss," Ryuu adds, "But your whole company is a _team_. You say 'Nice receive' when a teammate gets a good dig don't you?"

Tobio jerks his head in agreement.

"So you should say 'Good job' to someone doing a good job," Ryuu finishes triumphantly.

"Whoever Akage-kun is, he's right," Yuu interjects. "You _are_ an idiot."

"Tch," Tobio replies. Although now that he's gotten some food in him, he can see that his friends have a point.

He hadn't been particularly polite when Hinata was first introduced and he didn't acknowledge any of the guy's effort, which, he thinks to himself, had been exuberant with every assigned task.

"Well he could have communicated it like that instead of calling me an idiot," he mumbles, still determined to come out the victim in this situation.

"That's probably true. Although I get the feeling Akage-kun is just as hot-headed as you," Koushi says.

He smacks Tobio on the back. "Well, when you get back you should talk to him! Apologize. _Communicate _your feelings."

Tobio blanches, dreading the thought. The idea of looking at that wide-eyed face grinning smugly as he says "Sorry" is almost enough to make him hurl his steak.

Maybe an earthquake will occur between now and his walk back to his office and the earth will swallow him up and he wouldn't have to do anything.

_"And_," he thinks to himself, _"I'd be dead, so that stupid dumbass would feel bad that he called me an idiot."_

He has no such luck and soon, he's finding himself going back up in the elevator that had very nearly been the scene of a murder.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes this fic is mostly about my undying love for Kagehina, but you didn't think I'd leave out the rest of Karasuno, did you? Just like in the manga/anime, they will all get their chance to shine. Unless I give up on this story, which is likely to happen as I am very lazy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Final****l****y** **finished** **t****h****e** **anime** **and** **very** **m****u****ch** **look****i****ng** **forward** **to** **S****eason** **4.** **Catc****h****ing** **up** **on** **the** **man****g****a** **also** **and** **I** **m****u****st** **sa****y****,** **I** **am** **relieved** **at** **h****o****w** **actually** **can****o****n** **these** **two** **are** **even** **in** **the** **man****g****a.** **Peop****l****e** **who** **disa****g****ree** **can** **go** **get** **sp****i****ked** **in** **the** **face** **by** **Ushiwaka.**

* * *

Much to Tobio's relief, he had not run into Hinata after lunch. They were short-staffed in the PR department so Hinata was sent to help, Kiyoko had explained. Although Tobio had been sure it was a shrewd calculation on her part to keep the two of them as far away from each other as possible for the rest of the day.

After his nervousness over an apology dissipated, Tobio had been able to focus on his work and the hours passed uneventfully.

After a long commute home and a bland dinner, Tobio is finally able to settle his couch for some respite for the evening.

He finds his thoughts wandering back to the redhead who had drawn his ire earlier that day. The fearlessness in the man's eyes as he had called Tobio an idiot. His surprising lithe speed down the hallway. How soft his hair had felt in Tobio's grip.

"_W__ait,_ _what?"_ Tobio starts at that last thought.

He frowns deeply at his hand, put off by the memory of his fingers entwined in Hinata's hair. Sighing, he runs it through is own jet-black locks and glares at nothing.

He's probably still pissed about what had happened and wants to continue where he left off: causing Hinata as much pain as possible.

Yeah. That's it.

* * *

"Daichi-chan!"

Shouyo's handsome, solidly dependable friend glances up from behind the bar.

"What's the favor this time, Shouyo?" Daichi asks. His unassuming smile and friendly brown eyes belie a face capable of terrorizing a lion into submission.

"What! What are you talking aboooouuut?" Shouyo coyly responds. "I'm just here to visit my handsome, solidly dependable friend."

Daichi's bar, Karasuno, is still quiet so early in the evening. A few guests trickle in, but Shouyo figures it's the best time to, indeed, ask his friend for a favor.

"Cut the crap, Shou," Daichi says. "I'll do it anyways. Whatever it is."

Shouyo flashes his blinding smile at his old team captain. Daichi had taken care of him in high school as an almost paternal figure on the court and he continues to do so now in their adulthood.

"Well, you see...I may or may not have pissed off my new boss by calling him an idiot, I don't know, I can't really recall," Shouyo says. "And said boss is apparently a fan of whiskey, so I wanted to get him some as an apology present. But...I don't know anything about whiskey."

Daichi raises an eyebrow. Leave it to Shouyo to do something this monumentally stupid on his first day.

"So I was hoping because you are clearly an alcohol expert..." Shouyo waves at the shelves of liquor and alcohol behind Daichi, "...you could guide me?"

After Daichi has given him plenty of recommendations and plied him with fruity drinks-Shouyo loves these, especially the ones with cherries or umbrellas or some other ridiculous garnish on top-the two chat between customers requesting drinks.

Karasuno, a popular hangout for salarymen to unwind from work, has gotten louder and considerably more crowded in the past couple of hours. Shouyo is sinking into a heady buzz that's just on this side of drunken emotional crying when he feels an arm around his shoulders.

"Akage-kun!"

He looks up to see the cheerful face of Sugawara.

"Suga-san!" he cries, throwing his arms around the man. "Thank you so much for saving me from Akudama-yama earlier!"

He pulls away and stares deeply into Suga's eyes. "I owe you my life. I owe you my...my first-born child."

Tears start to form in the corners of his eyes.

Suga gives a gentle laugh and pats him on the back. "It's really no problem, Hinata-kun."

"Oh!" Hinata says, tugging on Suga's sleeve and pulling him towards the bar. "Daichi, this is the angel who saved me from certain death earlier. Sugawara-san-this is my good friend from high school, Sawamura Daichi!"

"Nice to meet you!"

As the two shake hands, Daichi notices that Suga has a rather cute smile. And a cute beauty mark right below his left eye. And cute eyebrows that quirk up-just so-with a hint of mischievousness. And a cute everything really, come to think of it. Daichi starts to feel warm around the collar.

"Are you here by yourself, Suga-san?"

The two pull apart at the sound of Shouyo's voice. Daichi can't help but notice the slight blush on Suga's cheeks.

"_I'm_ _sure_ _it__'__s_ _just_ _because_ _it's warm in here,"_ he thinks to himself.

"Umm...well…" Suga mumbles. "I'm supposed to be meeting someone actually."

He looks around nervously. "A blind date of sorts. My friend set it up. But...I don't think he's here yet."

Daichi busies himself with an incoming drink order, pretending not to eavesdrop. Fortunately, making drinks is as embedded into his muscle memory as is knowing when Shouyo needs a favor.

"What about you, Hinata-kun? Are you here with friends?"

"Ah...no," Shouyo says. "I came to ask Daichi for advice. Y'see...I thought it would be a good idea to get Kageyama-san an apology present."

Shouyo's eyebrows furrow and he puffs his cheeks out like a child. "Although I still don't think I have much to be sorry about."

Suga laughs again, that gentle singsong laugh. At the sound, Daichi feels the warmth not just on his neck but somewhere deep within his belly.

"So what are you going to get him?"

"Whiskey!" Shouyo smiles enthusiastically. "Daichi gave me a great recommendation."

Suga draws back in surprise. "Hm? But Tobio doesn't like drinking."

"Eh? Kiyoko says he likes to drink whiskey!" Shouyo's eyes narrow in suspicion. "Is he a closet alcoholic?"

"Ha ha, no," Suga replies. "He does prefer whiskey when he has to drink. For special occasions and networking events. But he really doesn't like it much."

Shouyo's face falls with disappointment at this new piece of information.

"Oh no! What am I gonna do?" He pulls at his bright orange hair, devastated. "What can I get him as a present now? He's definitely gonna fire me! Ughhhhhhhhh."

"Calm down, Hinata-kun," Suga says reassuringly. "If you want to get Tobio his favorite drink as a present, I can tell you what it is."

"Really?" Hope reinvigorates Shouyo and he bounces around Suga in excitement. "Thank you so much, Suga-san! You continue to be my hero!"

Suga tugs on Hinata's sleeve and whispers something in his ear.

"Ehhhh?" Shouyo looks up at him, half-expecting it to be a joke. "Really?"

"Yep," Suga says. "Get him that and he'll forgive anything. Trust me."

"Alright!" Shouyo gives a triumphant fist pump and tosses a wad of cash onto the bar. "Daichi, I have to go! Thank you for the drinks and advice!"

"Any time, Shouyo," he says, waving his friend goodbye. As he collects Shouyo's money, he catches Suga's eye.

"Your date still isn't here yet?" he asks.

Suga checks his phone and frowns. "No, I guess he's not. We were supposed to meet fifteen minutes ago."

"Well," he continues after a pause, "I might as well get a drink while I wait. Vodka tonic please."

"Sure thing. And...tell you what," Daichi says. "As thanks for helping my hopeless friend today, it's on the house."

"Oh no! That's not necessary. I can pay!"

"No, no, please. I insist." Daichi sets about making the drink. "Besides. Knowing Shouyo, you're going to have to rescue him a bunch more times from his big mouth."

Suga's frown is replaced by a slightly wanton smile. "Alright, Sawamura-san. I suppose I can be Shouyo's guardian angel for a free drink."

Daichi smiles back, holding eye contact a second longer than necessary. "Please. Call me Daichi."

* * *

The next morning, Tobio finds himself subject to vivid orange hair again as Hinata bows in his office.

"I am so sorry again for what happened yesterday! I got you this apology present. Please accept!"

Tobio stares at the bag being offered to him. It's pink and covered in pictures of cake.

"Uh…" Hinata says as Tobio does nothing. "Sorry about the bag. It's all I had in my apartment."

After a long moment, Tobio takes the present and sets in on his desk.

"Hinata," he says in a low voice. "What you did yesterday was very unprofessional."

Hinata trembles at the jab and doesn't meet Tobio's eyes.

"But," Tobio continues. "I was unprofessional too. I'm sorry."

Hinata jerks his head up in surprise, pink lips drawn into an "O" at Tobio's apology.

"Sir-"

"I should have thanked you for your hard work. I'll make sure to do that from now on. In exchange, could you just communicate with me honestly next time instead of calling me an idiot?"

Hinata grins, brown eyes shining brightly. Tobio finds himself feeling pleasantly soothed at the sight. It is preferable to the timid Hinata who had come in that morning.

"I think I can do that, sir!"

"Alright then," Tobio says, matching his smile.

"Thank you, sir!" Hinata turns away to leave his office, but looks back at Tobio before he does. "Although...I make no promises not to call you an idiot if you truly are acting like an idiot."

Tobio's eyes widen at his bravado, responding with a choked-off "Wha-?"

Hinata cackles and bounds away before Tobio can say anything further. Despite himself, Tobio can feel the corners of his lips tug upwards.

And, when he opens the bag and sees the familiar blue and white cartons of his favorite brand of milk, the upturning turns into a full-blown smile.

* * *

During the course of the next couple of weeks, Shouyo finds himself exhausted but satisfied with his work at Tobu. He had applied at the agency to pursue a higher career in athletics after all, a field he is very passionate about.

If he couldn't be a professional athlete himself, he could at least work closely with his idols. He giddily remembers how he has already had the privilege of serving coffee to world-renowned figure skater Hanyu Yuzuru and tennis player Nishikori Kei in a couple of meetings in the past couple of days.

Perhaps getting coffee isn't the most glamorous task in the world, but Shouyo is used to working himself up from the bottom to heights of success no one believes he could reach. It has been that way since high school and he knows it will continue to be that way in his pursuit of a career as a sports agent.

Standing at a mere 5'4", Shouyo was almost always dwarfed by opposing volleyball players and he had to rely on his jumping ability and speed to outwit rivals on the court. Knowing he was already behind on physical gifts, Shouyo poured all his effort into training so he could stand with the other players on even ground.

His hard work had paid off and he even scored a scholarship to play volleyball in college-albeit not at some powerhouse university, but at a respectable school where he could still shine and enjoy the sport he loves.

Knowing he didn't have the height to go pro, Shouyo had turned his passion and almost deranged work ethic into getting his degree in Sports Management and working any job he could in the sports industry until Kiyoko had suggested he apply for the Assistant Secretary position that had opened up at Tobu.

Sure, he did not get off to a great start, but things seem to be resolved between him and his boss. Shouyo had even been on the receiving end of some mumbled "Thank yous" and "Good jobs" from Kageyama when he had done something particularly well.

Once, Kageyama had given him an absentminded pat on the head after he had handed the CEO a carefully annotated brief.

_"He must have really liked that milk__," _Shouyo thought as he felt the heavy weight of Kageyama's palm on hi shead. Rather than feeling offended or patronized by the gesture, Shouyo found himself oddly comforted by it.

"_Although_ _him_ _pulling_ _on_ _my_ _hair_ _didn't_ _f__eel_ _all_ _that_ _bad_ _eithe__r__,"_ he ponders during one lunch break, earning a puzzled look from Kiyoko when he blushes furiously at the thought.

And so, Shouyo finds himself staying later and later at the office, reading as many files and contracts as he can, head buzzing with facts and figures.

Even Kiyoko leaves before him, shaking her head every time, but knowing she can do nothing to pry him from reading one more, just one more.

As the office lights dim and nighttime hush settles onto the building, Shouyo is left alone to analyze and gather information.

Well, almost alone.

Kageyama Tobio usually stays just as late as Shouyo does, spending long hours poring over stacks of paper or making long, international calls or staring intently at his computer screen.

After a while, it becomes an odd routine. Day turning into evening, lights flickering off one by one, until only the top floor is lit. Kageyama eventually removes his suit jacket, loosens his tie, and puts on a pair of reading glasses. Instead of his prim, upright position maintained throughout the day, he leans back into his chair and stretches out his long legs onto his desk.

Shouyo, who barely maintains a modicum of propriety as is, also kicks his feet up and munches on a granola bar in lieu of a real dinner, occasionally brushing crumbs off his desk. He notices Kageyama doesn't really eat either, the man usually opting to drink some sort of protein shake instead.

The two work in companionable peace, with an occasional request from Kageyama or a question from Shouyo. Sometimes, Shouyo leaves first, giving his boss a cheerful wave on his way out. Sometimes, Kageyama leaves first, nodding goodbye as he goes.

More often than not, the two leave at the same time. A silent compromise.

I _could_ stay a little longer, do a little more work, but well it's getting late and I feel bad for _you_, _you_ should get home, so I guess we can leave together.

And so, it's on one of these evenings that the two men find themselves trapped in the office together.

The evening had started off normally enough: Shouyo and Kageyama packing up, exchanging some small talk in the elevator, hurrying down the lobby in one of their almost-but-not-quite races…

But then, Shouyo had run face-first into the automatic doors that were supposed to open, supposed to still be activated at this hour as they had been every night.

Kageyama had guffawed until the dreadful realization hit him.

Desperately, the two men try everything they can to leave the building: pushing on every door, devising every method, and making several phone calls until someone finally _finally_ answers Kageyama.

"Well?" Shouyo asks, antsy as he watches Kageyama finish up his conversation.

"They'll send someone from maintenance," Kageyama sighs. "Might be a couple of hours though."

"Ugh," Shouyo says. "I just wanna go home and take a bath and sleeeeeep."

On cue, his stomach grumbles along with him.

"And maybe eat…"

Kageyama jerks his head in irritation. "Come on. There are snacks in the breakroom. I'm starving too."

Mollified, Shouyo follows, hoping the ordeal would soon be over. Although his boss has gotten a lot more cordial these days, Kageyama is still monikered "King Kageyama" for a reason. On certain days, his crabbiness is enough to shed tears on many an employee's face.

Shouyo can't imagine how irritated Kageyama might get given the situation and he shivers at the thought.

"_It'll_ _be_ _oka__y__,"_ Shouyo thinks. _"As_ _long_ _as_ _I_ _refrain_ _from_ _calling_ _him_ _any_ _more_ _names_ _it_ _should_ _be_ _fine."_

Later, he will want to laugh (and cry) at his arrogance. But, for now, he blissfully enters the elevator with his boss, unaware that the night is going to end up as far away from fine as possible.

* * *

**A/N:** **W****ow** **a** **boss** **and** **his** **secretary** **tra****p****ped** **in** **the** **o****ffice** **together** **w****h****at** **is** **this,** **some** **kind** **of** **fanf****i****c?** **Thank** **you** **for** **reading** **a****n****d** **as** **always,** **c****o****mments** **and** **acco****l****ades** **are** **more** **than** **welc****o****me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: A/N: Is anyone else going through the manga and screencapping every Kagehina moment then spending hours looking over said screencaps? No? Good, 'cuz I'm not doing that either.

**Chapter Text**

"You know no one else is going to be able to have any of that peanut butter again, right?"

Hinata blanches at the complete look of disgust on Tobio's face. Did he take a spoon to the communal jar of peanut butter and then another and another and another, forgetting the jar was communal?

Yes. But his boss didn't need to look at him like that. Like he's nothing but complete and total trash.

"You are complete and total trash," Tobio continues, munching on some crackers.

"Ahllbahnufferwah," Hinata says, words sticky with peanut butter.

"What?"

Hinata swallows and cries, "I'll buy another one!"

Tobio just shakes his head and scoffs. "You are a such a dumbass."

Hinata looks down at the oily mess in his hands and then back up at Tobio. He takes another spoonful of peanut butter and holds it up.

"Did you want some?"

Tobio recoils and shoves his hand away. "No, dumbass! I don't want peanut butter tainted by your fucking saliva."

Hinata sticks his tongue out. "Suit yourself."

After their hunger has been somewhat sated, the two sit back on the couch in the breakroom, looking up at the fluorescent lights.

"Ne, Kageyama-san. Can I ask you something?"

Tobio gives him a sideways glance. "What is it?"

Hinata turns to him and turns on his 100-watt stare. "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Become the CEO of Tobu at such a young age?"

Tobio is taken aback. This is not the question he was expecting. When Hinata's stare only intensifies, he takes a thoughtful moment before answering.

"I mean. It helps that it was my father's company first," he preludes.

Hinata shakes his head. "You wouldn't have become in charge if you didn't deserve it."

Tobio knows all too well that things work differently in Japan. Legacies are earned, not handed down. Still, he's sure that being the previous CEO's son has _something _to do with it.

"Anyway," he continues, "I, ah, worked very hard. Studied a lot. Learned as much as I could. Proved my worth."

"Hmmm," Hinata responds. He finally flicks his eyes away from Tobio and turns his attention to some point in space.

Tobio thinks that's the end of the subject until Hinata sits up and stares at him again, this time with an edge.

"I'm going to beat you."

"What?"

"One day, I'll have my own sports agency," Hinata says hotly. "And it'll be better than Tobu."

Tobio isn't sure how to take Hinata's bravado; he feels some irritation and a little bit of something else too. A thrill of admiration. This tiny redhead who still looks like a teenager challenging Tobio when he was nothing but a secretary. Not even a secretary. Just an assistant secretary. A secretary's secretary.

Tobio smirks. "You're nothing but a secretary's secretary."

The edge in Hinata's eyes grows sharper. He says nothing.

Tobio feels a prick of guilt. Perhaps he had been too harsh? Well, if Hinata couldn't take something as mild as that, he would never make it in the sports industry anyway.

"I was the ace on my college volleyball team."

Tobio jerks his head in surprise. "What?"

"The ace. I was the ace on my volleyball team."

Tobio narrows his eyes at this. "You mean club?"

"No, I mean the official volleyball team of Waseda University."

Tobio can't help but take this in with mild disbelief. "You're like...150 centimeters."

"One-hundred and sixty-two actually." Hinata gives him a lopsided grin. "And my vertical is one-hundred and twenty three."

"No, it isn't."

"Is too!" Hinata leaps to his feet in outrage. "And my point is that if I can be ace of my volleyball team, then I can definitely make a company that's better than Tobu! I can do anything."

"Yeah, that would make sense," Tobio says slowly. "Except you weren't the ace of your volleyball team and you can't jump 123 centimeters. So."

Arms akimbo, Hinata stares him down resolutely. "I'll show you."

Tobio snorts skeptically. "Okay, sure."

"I will!" Hinata opens the jar of peanut butter and sticks his hand in it, getting a glob on his fingers.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tobio watches in helpless horror as Hinata backs up and stares at the wall.

Without responding, Hinata simply gets himself in a running stance and then winks at Tobio.

"Here I go!" he yells, sprinting towards the wall.

Before Tobio can stop him, Hinata is jumping with outstretched arms. For a second, Tobio can swear he is flying. His eyes widen in astonishment.

SMACK!

Hinata marks the pristine white wall of the break room with a smear of peanut butter and lands lightly on his feet.

"Measure it! I guarantee it's 123 centimeters!"

Tobio gapes at him then the wall. Then back down to the grinning boy then back up to the wall.

If anywhere had been near the building, they would have heard the heated roar of its CEO: "HINATA, YOU DUMBASS!"

* * *

Unfortunately, there is no one near the building, what with the maintenance man still on his way. Shouyo grumbles as Kageyama squeezes him in a headlock.

"How the hell are we supposed to clean that up? You stupid, idiot...dumbass!"

"You wouldn't believe me! What else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know! Definitely _not _get peanut butter on the fucking wall!"

"Ow! I get it already, Kageyama!"

Shouyo tugs on Kageyama's arm, anger over being accused of lying quickly dissipating at the realization that he has, once again, done something incredibly stupid in front of his boss.

"Look, look," he says placatingly. "I have an idea! I can clean it up I promise!"

Kageyama finally lets him go and looks at him suspiciously. "And how will you do that?"

Tobio cannot fucking believe it.

Not only is he locked in his office at 10:00 PM, when he should already be in bed to prepare for another long day.

Not only is he locked in said office with the most annoying imbecile he has ever met.

Not only has that annoying imbecile managed to completely destroy the peanut butter in the break room.

Not only has the imbecile issued an insane challenge that he would create a better company than Tobu.

Not only has the imbecile used aforementioned ruined peanut butter to then ruin an office wall.

But. BUT!

Said imbecile is now perched precariously on his shoulders as he swipes at the peanut butter stain on the wall with a wet rag.

"Almost...got it!" Hinata says somewhere above him, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.

"Hurry up. You're heavy," Tobio grumbles.

"Hold on! Anyway, this is your fault for not believing me."

Tobio's nostrils flare at this. "You're honestly blaming _me _for your stupidity? That's it! I'm firing you when you're done."

"Calm down," Hinata says, rubbing out the last of the peanut butter. "You don't want to fire me, I do good work."

Tobio can't help but grudgingly admit it to himself. Hinata _does _do good work. He is a quick learner, absorbing any new piece of information in a matter of minutes and applying it efficiently and effectively.

Not only that, but clients and co-workers love him-something Tobio has little experience with. Tobio has been the CEO of Tobu for the past two years, yet a majority of clients and staff still shy away from him, nervous in his presence.

Hinata, on the other hand, has somehow managed to befriend every single person in the building and is already on a first-name basis with everyone in the company. It may have something to do with the sunshine Hinata seems to project with his smile, the smile Tobio has caught himself staring at more often than he'd like.

"Okay, done!" Hinata exclaims. "Let me down now."

Distracted by thoughts of Hinata's smile, Tobio doesn't hear him.

"Oi, Kageyama-san! Let me down!" Hinata wriggles impatiently. Tobio catches himself wobbling.

"Hold on, dumbass!" he says, finally registering the movement on his shoulders. "Be careful!"

As he moves to pull Hinata off his shoulders, Tobio stumbles. Before he knows it, the two of them are crashing down, down, down onto the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"Ow!" Shouyo yells. He sits up, feeling something _firm _underneath him. He looks down at a pair of smouldering blue eyes.

Now Shouyo isn't sure if they're smouldering with anger or some other emotion, but they are smouldering all the same. He notices that he's straddling his (very muscular-not that Shouyo notices-no, really) boss, who doesn't make a move to push him off, only staring back intently. For a moment, all oxygen leaves his lungs.

"Uh…" he whispers. A long moment passes where neither of them move, just staring breathlessly at each other.

Suddenly, Kageyama grimaces in pain. "My ankle."

"Wh-what?"

"I think I twisted my ankle."

"Oh! Oh no!" Shouyo scrambles to his feet and helps Kageyama sit up.

Kageyama bends down to untie his right shoe and examines his ankle with a frown. "Mm, yeah. Probably a mild sprain."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Shouyo hides his face in his hands. He cannot believe his luck. Although if Kiyoko were there, she would attribute it less to bad luck and more to Shouyo's reckless decision-making.

"_He's not just gonna call me a dumbass," _Shouyo thinks. "_He's gonna call me every expletive in the book. And then hack me to pieces with a butter knife." _

But, much to his surprise, Kageyama doesn't respond with a tongue-lashing. His boss simply pushes himself up and puts a hand on Shouyo's shoulder.

"It's fine, just...help me to the lobby. Hopefully the maintenance guy will be here soon."

"Yeah." Shouyo wraps Kageyama's arm around his shoulders to support him as they make their way back to the lobby.

* * *

By and by, the maintenance man comes and frees them. Tobio limps slowly out of the building and Shouyo watches him helplessly, carrying Tobio's bag.

"I'm so sorry, Kageyama-san. Do you need help getting home?"

"I'll be fine," Tobio responds. "I should be able to drive."

He tries not to wince with every step. When they reach his car, he extends his hand out to get his bag. He feels a little pity at the devastated expression on Hinata's face.

"I'll just ice it when I get home and I'm sure the swelling will go down by morning."

He takes out his keys and waves Hinata goodbye.

"No!" In a flash, Hinata has grabbed his keys and is running to the passenger side to open the door.

"Get in! I'll take you home," he says.

"What?" Tobio frowns. "You're the one who injured me in the first place. Why the hell would I trust you to drive my car?"

"I know how to drive! I used to be a valet driver at the Ritz-Carlton."

Tobio hesitates. He is about to say "You? A valet driver?" before he remembers what happened last time he showed doubt with Hinata's ability.

"The trains will stop running soon. You should get going."

"I bike to work," Hinata responds. "I'll just walk back here and then bike home."

Tobio is still skeptical, but he recognizes the fiery glint in Hinata's eye. He knows the man well enough to know he is most likely not going to back down.

"Well, okay," Tobio says. "But let me at least pay for your taxi to take you back here afterwards."

"Okay! Deal!" There's the megawatt grin again and for a moment, Tobio forgets the ache in his ankle.

Hinata helps Tobio into the passenger seat and then slides himself into the driver's seat.

After adjusting the mirrors, Hinata turns to him. "Where to, boss?"

* * *

After mere minutes together in the car, Tobio learns that Hinata Shouyo never, ever stops talking.

The redhead's reserve of energy never seems to dwindle. He talks a mile-a-minute about the cool things he's learned that week, how his little sister Natsu is doing in basketball, and an assortment of other topics all mashed together without any apparent narrative cohesion.

Tobio finds that he doesn't actually mind. His usual taciturn attitude makes others too uncomfortable to carry on a conversation, but it doesn't seem to deter Hinata. As he watches houses blur out of the window, he picks up on what Hinata is saying.

"And so, I even started getting called Little Giant too, although I wish I had a cooler volleyball nickname y'know? Something like Shadow...Dragon...Man. Or-or-Lightning...Dragon. Or...Dragon Ace!"

"So...something with dragon," Tobio says shortly.

"Heh heh. I guess."

"You really played volleyball in college."

"Yeah, of course! I _love _volleyball," Hinata says enthusiastically.

"Me too," Tobio replies without thinking.

"Hm?"

"Uh...me too. I also played volleyball." Tobio is glad Hinata can't see his blush in the dark. He can't believe he's sharing a piece of personal information with an employee, but it feels natural to tell Hinata well...anything.

"I played in high school and college too," Tobio shares. "I was a setter."

"What? No way!" Hinata twists in his seat, eyes wide with glee.

"Tch. Keep your eye on the road."

"Ah, yeah. Sorry." Hinata whips his head back to face the front, but Tobio sees the excitement on his face doesn't diminish. "That's awesome, Kageyama-san!"

"Mm." Tobio lets himself fall back into memories of squeaking shoes on wooden floors and the satisfying smack of a service ace.

"You should toss for me sometime," Hinata says, bouncing in his seat.

"Excuse me?"

"Toss for me!" Hinata repeats. "I haven't had a lot of time lately, what with this new job and all, but we should play together!"

Tobio can't believe he continues to be astounded at Hinata's bravado, yet here he is, surprised once again at the complete ease with which Hinata invites himself into any situation.

He's not sure what to say. Besides Koushi, Ryuu, and Yuu, Tobio has never had anyone act this friendly with him before. And those three aren't even as friendly as Hinata, he thinks to himself.

He finally musters a snide "Dumbass" before falling silent again. Hinata, unfaltering, fills the silence with more cheerful chatter.

* * *

When Shouyo finally crawls into bed at 1:30 AM, he can't help but feel giddy. He should be tired, he knows. Sleepy. He has to get up for work in just five hours.

But there's something about the discovery of a common passion with Kageyama that electrifies him. He also can't shake the image of Kageyama's normally cold eyes burning hotly on his.

He tosses and turns before finally drifting off to sleep, dark blue eyes still burnished in his mind.

* * *

"Come in," Tobio intones darkly when he hears a soft knock on his door. He has a feeling of who's paying him a visit this morning.

Right on cue, Hinata enters bashfully, carrying a grocery bag.

"Um...I just wanted to see how your ankle was doing. Are you okay?"

"The swelling has gone down. Should be completely fine in a couple of days" Tobio says, not looking at him and flipping through documents.

"I...uh…" Hinata fidgets, rustling the paper bag.

Tobio looks up at the hesitation in Hinata's voice. "Spit it out, I'm busy."

In one swift movement, Hinata places the bag on his desk and declares, "I got you more apology milk. Drink it so your bones will become stronger and you won't break your ankles next time."

With that, Hinata scampers out of the office, ears tinged red with shame. Despite himself, Tobio snorts with amusement. He peruses the contents of the bag.

"_How'd he know I like this brand of milk anyway?" _he wonders to himself as he takes out one of the boxes.

* * *

"Oh I told him," Koushi explains with a grin.

"I don't recall giving you permission to share my personal information, Sugawara," Tobio says with a threatening glare.

The four of them are together again at their usual café for lunch, enjoying the small respite from work. Kageyama had recounted last night's tale of office entrapment and peanut butter leading to injury, much to the delight of his friends.

He concluded with, "And I don't know how he knows what type of milk I like. It's a little creepy," which led to Koushi's response.

"Eh, what's the big deal, Tobio? You're getting free milk out of it aren't you?" Ryuu takes a loud slurp of his own drink and gives Yuu a sideways glance full of meaning.

"Yeah. And you got to spend time with cutie Akage-kun," Yuu adds, winking back at Ryuu.

"He is _not _cute," Tobio grumbles. "That guy is a walking disaster."

He doesn't mention the long hours he spent the previous night thinking about the moment he and Hinata had when they fell, the warmth he felt from those golden eyes. Okay...so maybe Hinata is a little cute. But he is still a walking disaster.

"Ah!" Koushi smacks his palm with a fist, eyes shining with possibility. "You should invite him to our game next week!"

"Yes!" Ryuu and Yuu yell simultaneously. "That's a great idea!"

"What?" The idea of mixing the manic energy Hinata has with the harebrained duo of Ryuu and Yuu made him shiver in fear. "I am _not _doing that. It's bad enough I have to see that dumbass everyday at work."

"Oh c'mon, Tobio," Koushi pleads. "He played in college, so he must be good! And you're always complaining that no one on the team can do quicks with you the way you like."

"And what makes you think Dumbass Hinata would be able to do it?"

"You said he was his team's ace, Tobio," Ryuu responds. "I'm sure he can handle your tosses just fine."

Again he gives a suggestive glance to Yuu. Yuu chuckles and taps Kageyama on the shoulder.

"Hey, if you invite him to play with us, I won't yell 'Rolling Thunder' once during the game."

Koushi and Ryuu gasp at this. If Yuu were willing to give up his signature catchphrase for an entire game, it must be something important.

Tobio considers him carefully. "And do you promise not to call yourself the Guardian Deity that day as well?"

Yuu pauses, a flicker of doubt in his eyes. Tobio smirks, knowing there's no way Yuu would agree to such a demand. He loves that nickname, touts it like a badge of honor whenever he has a particularly good receive on the court.

Yuu looks towards Koushi with a questioning expression. Koushi gives an imperceptible nod and a cryptic smile. With that, Yuu sets his jaw and looks Tobio square in the eye.

"I...I will give up calling myself Guardian Deity that day," Yuu responds solemnly. Tobio gapes. He did not think Yuu would agree to something like this.

But now he has.

And Tobio has no choice but to invite Hinata to next week's match.

"I hate you guys," he groans, face in his hands. His three friends cheer and the idiotic duo begin singing some type of song.

Tobio isn't really paying attention, but the lyrics float over him, sounding something like: "Akage-kun, Akage-kun spiking like an ace! Don't doubt his jumping height or he'll spike you in the face!"


End file.
